Papel
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Marceline quería gritar, dejando de lado esa faceta confiada que siempre parecía tener, quería llorar en su hombro y percibir aquel aroma a polvo que el joven siempre traía en sus ropas. También abrazarlo como si fuera Hambo, sin soltarlo jamás. Pero no podía. [One!Shot].


_***suspira***__ últimamente he estado muy deprimida, así que para liberar emociones hice un (otro) fic deprimente y cursi. Agh, pero como no bastó subirlos al fandom de pokémon, Ravie debía contaminar la realidad Horadeaventurense (?). ;-; Solo... no me maten, de hecho, creo que es suerte que no haya usado al Fiolee..._

_Me gusta el Finnceline, pero quise como... matarlo aquí, porque Marcy parece ser fuerte y todos sabemos que no es asú u.u ah solo busco excusas xd_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Hora de Aventura no es mío ;-; Sino, muchas cosas serían diferentes xD_

_**Advertencias: **__Drama, corazones rotos, Finnceline, referencia al Finn x Princesa Flama, seguramente OoC._

_**Nota adicional: **__Toda esta mierda es culpa de Nico di Angelo ;-;_

* * *

Marceline esperó a que Finn llegara a su casa; habían acordado ver una película juntos y de verdad—no fingía, no se burlaba—estaba feliz por ello. Continuó peinando su cabello con pereza, y cuando el timbre sonó, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y bajó a abrir la puerta.

Una mueca ahora se instaló, cuando notó que era acompañado por su novia. Un ceño fruncido le acompañó y con gesto amargo, los dejó a ambos pasar, no sin antes decirle a Flama que si quemaba alguna de sus cosas, tendrían un muy serio problema.

Sentía el estómago dando vueltas, en vez del habitual revoloteo que se formaba cuando el humano de dieciséis estaba junto a ella. ¿Celos, quizás?

Finn acercó su mano envuelta en papel aluminio hacia la Princesa, que recibió la caricia con gusto. Marceline dejó de ver la película, solo para quedarse mirando a la pared con tristeza creciente.

¿Por qué las cosas debían ser así?¿Qué tenía la Princesa Flama que ella no?¿Acaso era más bonita?¿Amable?¿Ese era el problema, su personalidad?

—Marcy, ¿estás bien?—preguntó el rubio con preocupación, observándole atento a cualquier cambio en las facciones de la morena. Flama se acercó, aún tomada de la mano de Finn.

Un rictus de dolor cruzó momentáneamente el rostro de Marceline, hasta que esbozó una sonrisa—falsa—con propósito de aligerar el pesado ambiente que se había formado. Las luces de la película iluminaban la oscura escena, dando brillos a la piel opaca de la vampira.

—Por supuesto, solamente me siento algo indispuesta—Se encogió de hombros, como si la situación no le importase y continuó mirando a la televisión, sin siquiera prestarle atención a las escenas dramáticas de _Rastro de Calor VI_.

Dos horas.

Dos malditas horas soportando las tonterías de la pareja.

Prácticamente los echó de la casa, recargándose en la puerta en cuando la cerró y rompiendo a llorar.

Se había traicionado a sí misma. ¿Por qué se volvió a enamorar, si sabía que volvería a salir herida? Maldijo en voz baja, segura de que Finn seguía allí, del otro lado, despidiéndose de su novia.

—No estás bien, ¿cierto?—interrogó él, susurrando contra la madera. Marceline quería gritar, dejando de lado esa faceta confiada que siempre parecía tener, quería llorar en su hombro y percibir aquel aroma a polvo que el joven siempre traía en sus ropas. También abrazarlo como si fuera Hambo, sin soltarlo jamás. Pero no podía.

Ninguna palabra salió de sus labios—tampoco es que quisiera responder—, tan solo soltó un suspiro de exasperación y frunció el ceño.

—Tonterías—fue lo que dijo, secándose las lágrimas del rostro frío—, me encuentro perfectamente—murmuró, levantándose del suelo para acostarse en el—incómodo—sofá por primera vez en siglos.

—Marcy, sabes que no soporto saber que me mientes—el chico abrió la puerta con cuidado, esperando a que ella le gritara y ordenara que se marchara, dejándola sola, pero no lo hizo y se sorprendió de mirarla hecha un ovillo a un lado del sofá que decoraba su sala. Su corazón se retorció.

Jamás, desde que la conoció a los doce años, la había visto llorar en persona—solamente en recuerdos—, y parecía casi antinatural.

—Marceline, ¿qué sucede?

—¡Todo es tu culpa!—exclamó. Su voz se rompió sin poder evitarlo—¡Tuya y de esa princesita tonta!

—¿Qué?¿Por qué es culpa de Flama?—inquirió alzando las cejas, pensando en alguna solución que hiciera que Marceline dejase de llorar de forma tan dolorosa.

—¡Porque me enamoré de ti, imbécil!—reprendió, cubriendo su cara con las hebras negras. Estaba rompiéndose a pedazos, cada uno cayendo en cámara lenta ante los ojos azules del héroe. Como un papel—¡De ti, y tu estúpido cabello, tu estúpida personalidad, tu estúpido corazón!¡Pero igual eres un imbécil!

—Marcy yo...—balbuceó sin saber qué decir ahora. Sintió su estómago pesado. Ahora entendía por qué el comportamiento extraño de la vampira, el porqué de la mueca cuando llegó acompañado. Estaba herida.

—¡No digas nada, solo lárgate de mi vista!

Sí, definitivamente Marceline Abadeer, Reina Vampiro, era como un papel: fácil de romper, fácil de arrugar.

* * *

Metió forzadamente la última camiseta en la pequeña mochila que llevaría en su viaje. La sudadera que traía le abrigaba del frío junto a unos vaqueros y los tenis viejos que durante tantos años había usado. Dejó una nota en la mesa de la cocina y con enojo salió de su casa a medianoche, esperando no encontrarse a nadie en el camino.

Cruzó el Reino Helado flotando con lentitud, saludando a Gunther con la cabeza y continuando con su travesía.

Necesitaba algo de paz, aunque no estaba segura si la Nocheosfera le otorgaría eso.

* * *

Un año más tarde, entró en la casa donde vivió por tanto tiempo, empujando la puerta blanca con cuidado. Dejó el bolso de mensajero en un rincón, recordando el aburrimiento que había tenido en el reino de su padre y masculló algo incapaz de ser comprendido. Un mohín se formó en los labios pálidos y se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

—¿Finn?—incluso para sí, la voz sonó horrible; quebrada y dolorida, como si no la hubiera usado desde hacía mucho tiempo—¿Eres tú?

—¿Marceline?—él corrió a abrazarla, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

Ella estaba segura de que las mariposas revolotearían de nuevo, y que sus mejillas se ruborizarían como si recién se hubiera alimentado, o que rompería a llorar, quizás.

Pero no.

Se quedó simplemente parada allí, sin mover un solo músculo. Sintiendo cómo el amor moría poco a poco dentro de sí, marchitando aquel corazón inmóvil que aún estaba en su pecho azulado.

—¡Estuve tan preocupado!—el humano le tomó de las mejillas para darle un beso en los labios.

Tal vez se daría un cliché y el calor renacería de las cenizas.

Sin embargo, se quedó igual. Frío.

Aunque la vida que emanaba el héroe era reconfortante, no se sentía como antes. Sino... diferente, como si fuera ajeno a toda aquella realidad, a ese mundo y a ese momento, a ella.

Y entonces lo supo, la verdad llegó tan clara como si le hubieran echado una cubeta llena de agua:

_Seguía siendo un papel, pero ahora no se dejaría arrugar._

* * *

_:Arrobaforeverdeprimente:_

_:HashtagIlovetowritedrama:_

_**Ravie.**_


End file.
